


Addicted

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Dominance, Dominant Branch, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: Poppy tried to invite Branch to a party. Of course he refused. Things went up from there.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls), Poppy & DJ Suki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Addicted

Branch...

Branch

"Branch!" Poppy randomly shouted. On the bed, sat the princess of the trolls in distress . Kind of. Maybe. Actually... For the past few days, the pink princess couldn't stop thinking about the grey troll. 

She spend most of her life (and counting) to try to get that trolls to be happy life the rest of the trolls. It's impossible! No one could make him happy. Well actually... No one tried to, except her. She tried everything. She tried to hug but he always pushes her away. Inviting him to parties but he always say no and crushed all her invitations. Unbelievable...

"I think you should give up." Said Suki. One of her best friend. She loves all her friends but to her, Suki is her best-best friend. Get what I mean? No? Okay. She always tell you her honest opinion about everything. "What do you mean?!" Poppy asked.

"Well, you spend years trying to make him happy and honestly, it's not working. At all. Not even a little bit." She crossed her arms. "-And I've come too far to give up. One day he will be happy. He will be just like us. I've spend... How old am I again?"

"Eighteen"

"Eighteen years doing this and I'm not going to give up now." Poppy argued. Suki stood up and start walking towards the door. She faced Poppy one last time. " Might as well die trying, Popps. It's impossible. I'll see you at the party. " She closes the door leaving Poppy with her thoughts.

"I have a feeling today will be the day."

\----------------------------------------

Branch was reading his book before getting-

"Branch, Branch, BRANCH OPEN THE DOOR"

-interrupted.

Princess Poppy... Great. Not her again. Although he actually have a secret crush on her. Who surprised? Half of the trolls village population have a crush on her and he's one of them. He love everything about her, from her dark pink hair, her gorgeous and smooth pink skin, her freckles that looks like stars to-

"BRANCH OPEN THE DOOR"

He grunts as he finally gets up from his couch.

"What do you want?" He asked while rolling his eyes as she complaining about him not opening the door. "Okay enough, seriously. What. Do. You. Want?" She climbed down in the bunker. Inviting herself in.

She shoved (gently) an invitation in his face. He grabbed it and open it to show a mini Branch and a mini Poppy holding hands while yelling 'You've been invited to my party!'. Surprisingly no glitter this time.

"I'm not going to your party."

"-dang it!"

"Look, I don't know who made you think that I'm going to any parties. Ever." He glared at her. " Why not? "She asked while pouting.

" You asked me this question every time and my answer is going to be the same. Listen carefully. I don't want to be any Bergan's breakfast, lunch or dinner. " He said angrily, not noticing his face getting close to her.

"NO you listen! I've spend most of my life trying to make you HAPPY but you always pushes me a way! WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!? "She yelled poking his chest with her finger. 

They went quiet for a second. 'It's now or never.' Branch thought. He pushes her to his wall and put both his hands on the wall next to her so she won't escape. She gasped. "You want to know what can make me happy, right? " 

Without thinking, he pushes his lips against her. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. In the end she gave up as she melted in to the kiss. Branch finally slipped his tongue into her mouth as they hungrily 'wrestle'. His hands roaming around her body. From her thigh, her waist, to her breasts. There lips parted, letting them breath. 

He continued kissing and biting her neck, leaving hickies all over her. She's his tonight. This is their night and no one can stop them. Not even that bastard, Creek. 

Poppy was shocked, tense but also excited. She was a moaning mess and he haven't gone that far yet. She's always tried of people treating he like a perfect princess, an angel but not Branch. Now, she felt like a woman. She felt Branch lifting off her dress as he went down and slip her underwear off. She wailed loudly as she felt his tongue on her wet womanhood. She spread her legs further allowing him more access. 

It was his first time yet he did an amazing job pleasing her. After all, those books in his library ain't just sitting there collecting dust. After few minutes of his make out session with her private part, he stopped. "Why did you stop?" She complained while panting. He didn't reply but instead he lifted her of her feet then walk towards his bedroom.

\----------------------------------------

Branch couldn't believe that his crush, the trolls village princess was under him. Begged and cried for him to continued pleasing her. She's finally in his hand, letting him do things that he's not supposed to do to her. He was addicted. Addicted to her.

He thrusts his grey manhood back and forth as he could feel her shaking under him. Right now they don't care about anything. They don't care if anyone will find out there little secret. I mean... Not like anyone will find out anyway. His bunker is too far away from the village so they could be as loud as they want.

"I love you" He kiss the back of her ears "I love you" He kiss her shoulder. "I love you, I love you." He said that every time he kiss her. 

Poppy couldn't believe her ears. He love her. And she always love him. "I- lo...love you t-too" she struggles as she was moaning when he kept going faster and faster, eating her brains out.

\----------------------------------------

She was addicted to him. Addicted to the way he makes her feel. Addicted to his scent. Addicted to his touch. For every week, she meet Branch at his bunker in secret so they could continue their 'thing'.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote smut before so this is my first time and I think I did pretty well.


End file.
